Of danger and cheeseburgers
by Taylor Celeste
Summary: Thalia never forgets a promise to do with cheeseburger. Oneshot


**Sorry about not posting anything in Zeus knows how long. I was busy, I had a writer's block. I didn't have any inspirtation.**

**P.S SON OF NEPTUNE IS RELEASED! AND I NEED TO FRIGGIN WAIT! LIVING IN NZ SUCKS! AND THEY DON'T ALLOW MULTIPLE EXCLAIMATION MARKS! **

**Hey the last two lines rhyme! ^**

**Disclaimer: Me=Taylor, Rick=...Rick**

* * *

><p>It is a sunny September afternoon, exactly the kind of afternoon people spend sipping on cold drinks by a sidewalk cafe. Thalia, both Percy and Annabeth notice, is wearing a thin black jacket and a glimmering silver headband instead of the normal - the clothes practically trademarked by Thalia Grace.<p>

The process of getting a table at the La Parker Meridien hotel was as tough as fighting a minotaur - but possible thanks to Thalia, and the look on the waitress' face when they only ordered three cheeseburgers, fries, and a huge can of soda is priceless.

"So." Thalia stifles a laugh, flipping a greasy fry into her mouth without hesitation. "Mmmm, I haven't had these in like, _forever!"_

Annabeth tucks a lock of stray blonde hair behind her ear. "Good thing you have _forever _to taste them. How is the hunt going?"

"Met any dangerous monsters?" Percy adds, taking a huge bite of his cheeseburger.

Thalia tips her head sideways, pretending to think. Sunlight pours onto their window-view table, and the three of them suddenly find themselves drenching in heavy sweat.

"Thals!"

"Fine, we'll go first." Percy jumps in to the rescue. "So, we defended the titan lord."

From across the table, he hear a few groans of "Oh right, I totally forgot!" and "Come on, that news is one month old".

He throws his hands up in fake surrender. "I give up, ok?"

"One of our most dangerous adventures was on the Sea of Monsters. Thalia doesn't know that, right?" Annabeth grins. "The monster, Polyphemus, was about to marry Grover. And then he discovered Grover is a satyr _BOY_, so he decided he would eat Grover and marry Clarisse instead."

"I hung upside down underneath a sheep." Once again, Percy jumps in. _And it didn't smell good._ He thinks inwardly.

Thalia, meanwhile, is dying of laughter. Her usual pale face and freckles lights up faded pink. "Clarisse La Rue? Was she happy about it?"

"Happy as she can be." Annabeth promises. "Your turn."

Suddenly Thalia turns dead serious - a contagious disease caught by the other two. "MY quests weren't all marriages and dinners and hanging on a sheep's belly, alright? You don't know how dangerous werewolves are up the hill in the middle of the night."

"You mean they are scarier than the ones on Twilight?" Percy retorts. "Who dipped in the River Styx? Who had to fight a whole army of the dead straight afterwards?"

"Quit bragging." Mutters Annabeth. " Who held up the freakin' sky? Who is the one always in danger of little presents from Hera? Who is born from a woman's _thoughts_?"

"Your last one - everyone in cabin six." Thalia argues. "I still think I had the most dangerous luck out of all of us."

"Prove it."

"One night a hoard of monsters broke in while we were having dinner! And it wasn't just any ordinary monster leading. It was -"

"I had to be 'Nobody' on that cave up the Sea of Monsters!"

"What the Hades?"

Annabeth looks over at Percy with triumph, and they share an inside-joke smile. "Ready to give up, Thalia?"

Thalia simple turns to Percy. "Remember 'Bob the Titan'?"

Even Annabeth, not knowing what the situation is, has to admit it sounds pretty funny.

"I was battling against two of Clarisse's immortal brothers with only Clarisse on my side." Percy blurts out, somehow connecting it all.

Soon the friendly lunch at La Parker Meridien hotel becomes a full-combat war comparing their funniest adventures. As long as the name "Luke" isn't mentioned anywhere, there were no problems.

Being a demigod is tough. Being a demigod means possible death before the age of thirteen, with very, very bad luck. But if you get through the tough bits and still survive, you get the reward of cheeseburgers, fries, and a truly happy day.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way I want to rewrite my story "Underworld seems sweeter than candy". Do you think that's the right choice?<strong>

**- Taylor**


End file.
